Threnody
Threnody is an MSPA forum adventure created by Daedalus. It centers around Riley Theor as he attempts to collect nine elemental orbs of creation, to attempt a resurrection with the power they should give him. Mechanics Threnody has included a wide range of gameplay types. Observed gameplay types have been combat, mainly using the magic mechanics of the world. Stealth, using simplified mechanics similar to the 'Thief' game series. And general dungeon/town exploration. Magic Magic, in Threnody's world, is based around nine elements: Flame, Ocean, Earth, Air, Aether, Law, Chaos, Death and Life. Once the first orb of creation was collected, Daedalus gave a brief overview of the in-game magic system: "Now that you have gained another element. It is time to explain how one can go about increasing their skills. Every spell has a level, default being lvl 1 of course. Spells can increase in level in one of two ways. The first being simply using them will eventually increase their power. Or by discovering something they could potentially do will instantly upgrade the spell. '' ''Spells fall under their respective Elemental Mastery. When 3 levels are gained through spells under that element, the mastery level shall increase. And when this happens, you will gain the ability to learn a new spell! 'A special note, as there are going to be spells that come late in the story, in order to keep things balanced and not simply choose to focus on the first few elements acquired, spells of later acquired elements shall level much faster than normal until they catch up to the average. Be wary though, only one element can be used at a time so to utilize another spell of a different element, one must first change their current element to the needed one. Luckily there is a quickchange system so this is less of a hassle, but it does take a moment to do." Plot Threnody is an epic quest to collect the nine elemental orbs of creation, and revive a girl in a coffin that the protagonist wears on his back for the entirety of the game. Riley first journeys to the Temple of Flame, undergoes the Path of Wisdom and defeats the Flame Incarnation to get the Fire orb. He teleports to Anatorea after receiving the blessing of Belaius. Riley approaches the gate of the city and proves to the guard there that he's collecting the elemental orbs, whereupon he's immediately arrested and hit on the head. When he awakes, he's in a cell with a small girl, Miranda, a bishop, Taylor, and an insane man babbling about Oz named Gary. He manages to escape with Miranda and Taylor by getting the guard outside to open the door and having Gary attack him. They sneak around until they find the large coffin and Miranda's ocarina and avoid an ambush and run right into the Lawman. Blocking the door behind them, Taylor manages to apprehend the Lawman before he can escape and Riley questions the Lawman briefly, learning that it's been deemed a crime to collect the elemental orbs and that Miranda, a Chaosmonger, made Gary insane. The army breaks down the door and Riley and Miranda escape down the hatch the Lawman had prepared as Taylor tells them he'll hold them off. Taylor then drops his facade and kills the Lawman and presumably kills the army of guards as well. Probably in a very badass manner. Riley and Miranda follow a tunnel to a field. While they frolic around with a bunny, a black menacing creature shows up and disintegrates the rabbit. Riley defeats it with some difficulty and breaks the black orb it left behind, releasing some kind of black cloud. He heads to Casalieve to find Miranda's parents (there's a horse with a glass leg involved) and there's a happy reunion. Riley and Miranda then go out to enjoy the festival until the floating air shrine arrives, buying an Ultradude W hat for Miranda and having their fortune told by an out-of-luck fortune teller. She tells their fortunes, but before she could read Miranda's, Miranda ran to her parents. Suddenly, the crystal ball breaks. Right after that, the air shrine arrives, along with Taylor and the guards. Several black monsters arrive, and several of the guards die. Riley sends Miranda up to the air shrine, and is knocked unconscious soon after that. Miranda becomes upset, and plays on her ocarina, which seems to have taken control of one of the black monsters. That monster then defends Miranda's parents far better than any of those Imperial Guards. Riley wakes up and chases after the air shrine, jumping on several Launcher Glyphs, while Taylor and the guards retreat from the area. Meanwhile, Miranda herself faints, and Riley is now faced with several tons of weird puzzle shit. Characters * Riley Theor Riley is the protagonist of the adventure. He is a former member of the Imperial High Mages, with the rare gift to draw magic glyphs in the air with his finger tips. * Taylor Taylor claims to be a travelling bishop. He was in the same prison as Miranda, but managed to fight off all the guards single-handedly. His allegiances seem uncertain as he controls a pack of extremely vicious shadow-creatures. *'Miranda' Miranda is a blue haired girl who can apparently use chaos magic via songs played through an ocarina of time. Mirror It exists! Somewhere around here Tropes Used *Hello, Insert Name Here *Color By Technicolor *Name That Game Shadow of the Colossus, and later the Thief series. *Dreamatic Interlude *Hit the Stairs Category:Daedalus Adventures Category:Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners Category:Fantasy Category:Gamelike